


I'll be the devil if that suits you

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Biting, Consensual "Rape", F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Scratching, Sexism, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Emma awoke to the sound of someone in the other room, frowning in the darkness at the alarm clock by her bed, it was just past midnight, her boyfriend wasn’t supposed to be home yet.





	

Emma awoke to the sound of someone in the other room, frowning in the darkness at the alarm clock by her bed, it was just past midnight, her boyfriend wasn’t supposed to be home yet. She climbed quietly out of bed, eyes adjusting to the darkness as she watched the door and reached blindly for the metal baseball bat she kept near the bed, wielding it defensively as she padded barefooted towards the main room, pausing when a beam of light passed briefly over the doorway, there was someone in her apartment who shouldn’t be. She continued cautiously, freezing when she saw the tall figure of a man rifling through the ornate jewellery box on the shelf in the lounge; she swallowed nervously and began to approach him as quietly as she could, raising her bat for a swing. He must’ve seen her, heard her, _something,_ because she barely arced the bat when it was in his hands and he was spinning her around, crossing the cold metal across her throat and cutting off her breathing as he pressed his body against her back.

“Hola, what do we have here?” came a hot breath in her ear, heavily accented and smelling of cigarette smoke,

“Get off me,” she hissed through her teeth, pushing the last bit of air out of her lungs by mistake, trying to hold the bat away from her throat but struggling, he was stronger than her, all muscle and considerably bigger than her. She panicked as her vision swam and released the bat with one hand to jab her elbow into his midriff, he grunted and loosed the bat and she ducked under his arm and ran for the kitchenette counter, where the phone sat dimly lit and waiting for her to call the police. Cold metal crossed between her ankles and she fell over the thrown bat, barely managing to stop herself hitting her face on the floor with her arms, trying to push herself up but he was on top of her now,

“ _Puta_ ,” he spat, panting a little as he grabbed her hair and pushed her cheek against the carpet. He was straddling her thighs, her boyfriend’s shirt had ridden up and exposed her unfortunately scant underwear to her assailant, and he ground his crotch into her to show he’d found something more interesting to take than her jewellery.

“Oh god,” she whispered, “No please, I have a boyfriend, he’ll be back soon,” she lied desperately, outweighed and overpowered as her body pressed against the ground and this man rested on top of her, hard cock touching her through their clothes.

“Oh, will he now? Guess I should be quick then, _puta_ ,” he purred, she looked up at him, light silhouetted him from his dropped flashlight but she could kind of make out his features, his dark skin and darker beard, smiling and showing his teeth to her as he chuckled. She tried to push herself off the ground again but he wasn’t having any of it, resting a forearm against her back and crushing her breasts into the floor as he leant on her and unzipped his jeans, she felt his cock tapping on her bared ass cheeks as he manipulated it, hard and large.

“No,” she whimpered, feeling so weak and useless to stop this, he trailed the head of his cock along the silk of her thong, pushing the fabric past her lower lips slightly, she gasped and tried to tense away, to move her legs to cut off his access, but their position stopped her. He lifted his arm off of her back and took a hold of the thin material of her panties, drawing them down and sliding off her body, she took her opportunity and crawled away, kicking him in the chest and knocking him back, moving to stand but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her, she forced her body to land on her ass this time, hitting out and screaming bloody murder at him as he descended on her again.

“You’re a feisty little Coño aren’t you?” he chuckled as she thumped his chest and aimed a hit at his head, he ducked that one, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the floor above her, but she raked her nails down his muscular chest before he grabbed the other one, “ _Mierda_ ,” he hissed as blood welled in the fabric of his t-shirt, but his smile came back and he managed to manhandle her wrists into one hand, ripping the buttons of her shirt open to reveal her naked, heaving breasts. She spat at him when he bit his lip in appreciation of the sight, the glob of frothy saliva hitting the corner of his mouth, which he licked without a thought, making her shudder in disgust. She tried to fight against his grasp on her wrists but couldn’t, scrunching her eyes closed when his other hand held her breast, rolling and squeezing the flesh roughly, calloused palm rubbing her nipple and sending a little shock of pleasure through her.  
“Stop, stop please,” she begged, beside herself with grief as he fondled her, hand trailing down her quivering stomach to her mound, shoving her legs apart so he could ease between them and sink his cock into her in one shove. She cried out as he tore into her, arching off the floor and trying to struggle her body away from the huge invasion, “No! No! Stop!” she cried, “Get it out! Please! It _hurts!_ ” she sobbed, almost relieved when he began to pull out of her, but then he shoved back in, starting to fuck her rough and hard, abusing her and slicked with a mixture of blood and something else. Shame started to colour her cheeks as she realised her body was making his violation easier, the presence of a cock within her and the rough caress to her breast had stirred her body into action against her will, and the way his fingers dug into her thigh as he pushed it up to allow himself better access had a shaky little moan passing her lips.

 

He leered down at her, lifting her off the ground and shifting his knees to brace her ass so he could fuck violently into her, her body curling up towards him; this couldn’t be happening, she was being _raped_ in her own home, and not only couldn’t she do anything about it, but her cunt was slickening more and more, making it easier for him to quicken his pace and fuck her. Her leg ended up over his arm, bending uncomfortably as he returned his hand to her breast and squeezed hard enough to bruise, but it was starting to feel _good_ ,

“No, no stop,” she panted, though she didn’t sound half as convincing as she wanted to, her voice hitching as he brushed against her flaring g-spot and sent her body into spasm. “Please,” she whispered, though she couldn’t have been sure if she was asking him to stop or asking him for _more,_ this was humiliating, “No, oh god, no,” she gasped, arching up towards him, pushing her breast into his touch, her movement encouraging him to dip down and snap his teeth at her other breast, biting around her nipple as his crushing position spread her further open and his cock drove deeper into her, making her whine out in pleasure as an orgasm rocked her body with guilt and pleasure all rolled up into one, the shock and shame of it had tears falling down her cheeks.

“You white girls are all the same,” he mouthed against her tit, biting her nipple and tonguing at it, tugging it with his teeth when each little pull had her whimpering and bucking against him, her cunt sopping wet around his large prick.

“Stop…” she moaned, cheeks flushed and skin slick with sweat, her body acting against her as she dumbly pleaded for this to be over, eyes glazed and unfocussed as he started to brush relentlessly against that usually so well hidden spot within her.

“Dirty little puta, love getting fucked like this, don’t you?” he hissed, “Love how a _real_ man fucks you,” he was laughing at her, breathless as he rammed his cock deep into her, his hot breath on her spit wet breasts had her coming up in gooseflesh, nipples hard as rocks, so shamefully reactive to this.

“No… no…” she panted, cut off by the rapid push of his cock, it shocking little gasps out of her that sounded, oddly, to her ears like ‘ _yes, yes, yes, yes_ ’ and then her leg slipped from his arm, wrapping around his waist and locking her ankles together, pushing against his ass, and he eased up her body, giving her breast another rough squeeze before holding her face and shoving his tongue into her mouth.

He tasted like cigarettes and alcohol, and she found herself sucking his tongue greedily despite her brain screaming ‘BITE HIM!’, her hips rolling up against him and her hands twitching uselessly above her where he still held them. He bit at her lips, licking and kissing her, so rough and invasive that it sent shocks of pleasure through her body as she became conditioned to enjoy this, to need this, she wanted to touch her pussy, to feel where they were joined and to furiously rub her clit because she was _so close_ for the second time now, his cock hitting all the right marks as he abused her.

“Please,” she whimpered against his mouth, unintentionally kissing him back when he pressed his tongue to hers again, “ah,” she gasped when they parted and he bit a line down her jaw and neck, she pulled her wrists uselessly, so desperate to touch now that her body was no longer her own, that she’d given herself to this act of abuse and infidelity.

“Good little _puta_ ,” he whispered against her throat, licking and sucking until he found where she was most sensitive and marked her, making her cry out in pleasure as a second orgasm rocked her body, making her clench down on him as his hips stuttered. Her eyes shot open as she realised what was happening, what that heat flooding her insides was,

“No,” she gasped, “No pull it out please!” she begged, “You can’t!” but he could, he had, coating her insides with his cum, twitching within her and filling her up so much that the aftershocks felt like a consecutive orgasm, her body going into spasm as he released her wrists and she clung uselessly onto him, riding his spurting cock as best she could beneath him, shuddering and moaning as she was hit with too many repeat waves of pleasure.

 

He pulled his softening cock out of her and she looked up blearily at him, breathless and scathing and so deeply ashamed of herself, her feet planted on the floor and her knees up and out,

“The white girl comment was new,” she said, expression softening to a look of pure bliss, “I liked it,” he laughed at her then, sitting back on his knees and pulling his t-shirt off to inspect the damage her blunt nails had caused.

“It’s like fucking a wild animal with you, mi Vida,” he grimaced as he touched the bloody welts,

“Sorry,” she panted, sliding her hand down her body to lazily play with her clit as she looked up at him, she kind of liked how he looked when he bled.

“no, I like it,” he chuckled, looking down at her hand, “Still?”

“Mmm…” she shrugged innocently, “Manuel, it was _amazing_ ,” she admitted, she’d found a good man here, one who wasn’t afraid to give her a few bruises to make her happy, one who liked overpowering her as much as she liked being overpowered, but was sensitive and loving as well.

“It was,” he agreed, running his hands down her thighs, smoothing them up her body and cupping her breasts so much more tenderly than he had moments ago, “beautiful,” he sighed,

“Harder,” she responded, and he did as he was told, squeezing and digging his fingers into her flesh until she arched off of the floor and moaned appreciatively, her finger working even quicker over her clit.

“Let’s take this to bed, huh?” Manuel said softly, but Emma didn’t move aside from spreading her legs out a little further to show off what she was doing to herself; he chuckled at her and released her breasts, giving her nipples an affectionate tweak before managing to stand and heft her off of the floor all at once. He easily manoeuvred her into a bridal hold and she squeezed her thighs together around her hand, moaning softly and burying her face in his neck, excited and seemingly insatiable, but he’d openly expressed loving that about her, along with just about everything else.

He placed her carefully on the bed and stood to strip, she watched him, spreading her legs once more and stroking her fingers through her pussy juices and his cum, biting her lip as he exposed every inch of flesh to her and climbed onto the bed between her legs. She stopped touching herself and placed her damp fingers to his chest, shaking her head,

“Hm?”

“Your turn,” she whispered, pushing at him and leaning forward, he moved to her side and lay on his back, lifting his hands in surrender as she climbed astride him and rested her hands on his chest, stroking and caressing, so unlike how he’d touched her, but that was the point.

She rocked her hips gently, seating herself over the curve of his half-hard cock, using her wet lips to caress him to hardness beneath her and watching as he pushed his head back into the pillows and moaned. She moaned softly with him and eased herself up, easing a hand between her legs and weight his hard cock in her palm, pushing it into herself and wiggling her hips until she was seated fully on him, moving her hands to his shoulders and starting to slowly ride him. He moaned at the feel and trailed his hands up her arms then down her sides, settling them on her hips and watching where they were joined, his cock sinking into her hot wet heat beautifully, so amazing and tight around him that every breath she took had her soft insides twitching and making him sigh in pleasure.

“Eres el Amor de mi Vida,” he whispered, so deeply and plainly besotted with her that she had to laugh in embarrassment,

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” she laughed, leaning down and kissing him, drawing off of his cock almost completely, he pushed into her and did some of the work, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as their mouths melted together, “I love you,” she uttered into the kiss, just in case he hadn’t gathered that from the way her insides clenched around him as he filled her once more with his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma knows what she likes okay.  
> PS I don't know Spanish, I googled most of these things, but puta I know is whore/bitch  
> Coño is apparently cunt  
> Mierda is shit  
> Eres el Amor de mi Vida is, according to many sites, "you are the love of my life". Yes I am a soppy git when it comes to Vasquez and Emma.


End file.
